


Forgivable

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drawble, Gen, Gen Work, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-19
Updated: 2008-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I can't draw at all but I've included the drawble because it was done while I was visiting my father-in-law in the hospital before he passed away.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Forgivable

**Author's Note:**

> I can't draw at all but I've included the drawble because it was done while I was visiting my father-in-law in the hospital before he passed away.

If he'd known seventeen years ago that he would end up on trial for murder before the Wizengamot he might have saved himself the headache and allowed them to Kiss him the first time around.

The murderer of Albus Dumbledore could not possibly walk free it was said.

_The Prophet_ was calling for his head on a silver platter, in spite of the testimony of the Saviour himself.

With the bang of the gavel the room fell silent. Severus held his breath, bracing himself for the inevitable.

"The Wizengamot hereby finds the defendant, Severus Tobias Snape, not guilty. . . ."

Severus wept.

[ ](http://s121.photobucket.com/albums/o227/PAM2002/?action=view&current=Snapedrawble_1.jpg)


End file.
